Chapter 1: A New beginning
by Seafang2203
Summary: The start to my new series Finchflight's destiny I will release the alliances to all the new clans soon. Hope you like!


**I finally have the next update! Some back round in to fichpaws life:did u know that when a cat from star clan/the DF fades they are reincarnated (hint hint) and orchidpaw is like fichpaws big sis the next chapter will be told by seafangs point of veiw**

"Now, off to bed, all of you" my mother,Seafang spoke. Even though me and my siblings,Orchidkit, spotted kit, flame kit, and duskkit didn't want to we knew not to bargen with my mother and father, storm tail we went to bed. As I closed my eyes I over heard mom telling dad all about the prophicy and it would just be our little secret."but what if other cats make fun of finchkits because it's like half of her is a flyer and half of her is a fighter" my dad whispered." She won't because most of the cats in the clan admire her for her differences. After all that's where all gret destinys start"

Even though some of the apprentices teased me about my wings since they where both flyer and fighter I still was exited. "Man! I can't belive that orchidpaw is a medicine cat apprentice!" I said to my mother who is now my mentor. As we where leaving camp to go explore the territory blossom fall our actual medicin cat called out after my mom" and don't forget to come back and let me check on your knee!" " I won't!" She responded"so where will we go first? The thunderclan territory or the wind clan territory?" I asked." Neither." My mother responded." Then where will we go?" I asked" we are going to go see ente first the show you the thunder clan camp" she responded. " wait, Ente? As in the weird cat with the eye thingies?" I asked." They are called glasses and the help him see better and yes ente said he would teach you the best fighting moves and to day is the day he joins the clan. And do you know what elnce today is?" She asked. " no, what?" I asked. " today is the summer soltice meaning that the festival is today. So what we do is all the clans come together and trade things over copper,gold, and silver flecks." And she pointed to her costom pelt-bag with the symbols of the four elements on it that she wares every where besides her necklace." Your father and I are going to give you and your siblings some flecks to buy things with along with your own bag" she said as we padded off to go find ente.

" Well If isn't my favorite weirdo who has come to pick me up" said ente as he padded Up torwards us. "And I do belive you are now finchpaw now. I remember when you where just a little kit. Here to learn some fighting and hunting moves?" He asked" yes we are!" I responded in an exited voice. "Well,my our mom and I where unstoppable before you where born we even learned how to merge" he said."Whats that?" I asked. "It's when you are able to basically merge your powers in to one. Your mother and I are able to make one buck pile of butt-woopen." He responded. I giggled a little after that."And after this don't we have to go to thunder clan territory?" Ente asked my mom." Yep, now let's get down to some business"'she responded.

As we entered thunder clan camp I gasped with shock. Mom did say that they where only made up of warriors. Most of the clan enjoyed moms company and the other apprentices kept asking me questions."Finchpaw! Come and see my old freinds!" My mom said as she called me over. " Meet sandstorm, Graystripe, thornclaw, Cloudtail,Jayfeather, lionblaze, Leafpool, and Squrrileflight" she said as she interduced me to the following cats. "Bramblestar said that you where coming to take us to the festival, correct?" asked Squrrilflight. "Yes since it is your first time. And who is leading the other clans?" she asked with curiosity. "Your leading Thunder Clan and I think the deputies from the rest of your clans are leading the last 3 of our clans." answered Graystripe. All these things where new to me. Mom always told me of her life here, she said that it was amazing even though she missed her friends she was very sociable and able to make new ones. She introduced me to the other apprentices and we where off to the festival.

"Wow this is amazing!" exalamed my sister Orchidpaw. Mom and Dad had given us silver gold and copper flecks, our form of pay. Also, along with it me and my siblings got our own elemental design bags to carry the flecks from the ore mines. Then the most unexpected thing happened."SEAFANG!", announced a cat from one of the four clans m mom said her name was Mistystar from River clan." I challenge you to a Vita!" she announced. I turned to Orchidpaw who was sitting next to me since she was kind of like my older sister I asked her" What's a Vita?". "A Vita only happens at a festival it's a great honor signaling that the cat that is challenged did something brave, nobel, or killed a clan mate of the other clan. Though I think she hasn't killed any cats yet. One cat will ether die or if challenged by a leader with more than eight lives the battle is over when the leader loses a life if the other challenger isn't dead. But when challenged by a leader is a great honor all on its own. Since she doesn't have any powers she is aloud to use armor normally cats would just use their powers." she said after she explained the long rules." And if that's the case it might be a bloody battle.


End file.
